Stupid Strawberry in Wonderland
by Kulitz
Summary: Hot sunny day. Chilling with Rukia under a tree. Ichigo falls asleep and dreams of the unexpected.


Stupid Strawberry in Wonderland

The sun rose releasing a pure hot light, bringing happiness to the plants, but a gloom on Ichigo's face. Ichigo timed the wind which only blew once in every three minutes. Sweat started to build up on his face as he ran to the nearest tree.

"Running won't make you any cooler," said Rukia walking calmly towards the tree where Ichigo had flung himself.

"I can't stand the heat!" he shouted. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting the weak wind touch his enhanced body.

Rukia sat beside him and looked up the clear blue sky. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"No it's not," he said closing his eyes as the wind blew harder. "Even the wind hates the sun."

"Hmmp," Rukia stretched her arms and rested back on the cool green grass next to Ichigo.

There was pure silence between the two as the sun continued to give off hot light.

"Say–"

"Shutup," said Rukia cutting Ichigo off. "If you hate the heat so much then shutup."

"Huhh?"

"You're breathing hot air, stupid. It's contributing to the heat."

"Right,"

Silence – with the exception of whistling wind – once again hit the atmosphere. The orange hair kid allowed the dark fantasy swallow him as he landed in another dimension. The surroundings were practically the same, apart from the tree and Rukia who were no longer beside Ichigo. He woke up as the hot light tried to burn through his eye lids.

"What the–" shouted Ichigo as he quickly sat up. He looked around and ended up looking at the figure that stood under the sun. He squinted his eyes and shielded his face with his hand. The figure had its hand tucked behind him. He then quickly raised his hand holding the tree, which Ichigo had been using as a protection against the harsh sun.

"What the heck," he said. His eyes widened as the tree flew towards him. He quickly stood up and jumped to his left. "Hey what's with you?!"

The figure jumped in the air and landed in front of Ichigo in a blink of an eye.

"Yo," said the person whose face looked familiar.

"What the–"

"You like that phrase don't you?" said the person smiling.

"Huhh?"

"I like that too."

The person raised his hand and punched Ichigo in the stomach which sent him flying in the hot mid-air.

"You're weak," said the person, "You can't even block my attack."

"Shutup," shouted Ichigo, "Who the hell are you anyway, and why the hell do you look like me?!"

"Look like you, you ask? I don't look like you, YOU look like me. And how dare you dye your hair orange, it makes me look – Urgh."

"What the hell, shutup girly pants! It's my natural hair colour!"

"Eyy? Natural, you say? Oh god."

"What now?"

"God is so cruel! Why must I be reincarnated to someone like – like – like you?!"

"What's that suppose to mean! You pickin' up a fight?!"

"Sure I am! If you can't block my punch, then you're not strong enough to protect Rukia!"

"Rukia?! What does she have to do with anything?!"

"So she's nothing to you?"

"Of course she's important to me. Why you–"

"Kaien-dono!" shouted a voice from behind, which sounded like a high school girl's voice. Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia in a Yellow dress with yellow cowboy boots running towards him. She then lifted her left arm in the air and started waving holding her summer hat with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, Ichigo," called Kaien, "Wipe your nose, I'm the one who's suppose to be having a nosebleed not you."

"Huhh?" said Ichigo not realising the blood dripping from his nose. "What the heck?!" He quickly wiped his nose and turned to Kaien. "Shutup you bastard!"

"What a fool," laughed Kaien.

"Kaien-dono," said Rukia as she ran past Ichigo.

"Wha-what?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yeah that's right orangey," said Kaien grinning, "She likes me more."

"Ru-Rukia! What are you doing?!"

"I've had enough of your orange hair. And besides, Kaien-dono is much more charming and strong."

Ichigo broke down to his knees and held us his hand up to his chest as he looked at them with a shocked-angry face. The heat seemed to have increased as more sweat started to build up on Ichigo's face. Ichigo stood up and tried to unbutton his shirt desperately whilst searching for a tree.

"Stripping won't work," said Kaien.

"Shutup!"

"Oh, you really do hate the sun. I heard that you hate the rain too. What else do you hate?"

"You!" exclaimed Ichigo gasping for breath.

"But strawberries need sunlight to grow," laughed Kaien.

"I detest the heat, dammit, not the sunlight," shouted Ichigo, "What do you want anyway?! If you wanna fight, then let's get to it."

"Eyy," said Kaien smiling, "Rukia, stand there for a bit, OK? I'm just ganna teach this orange-haired strawberry a lesson."

"Hai, Kaien-dono," said Rukia in her cute voice.

"Rukia, please stop talking in that voice!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and hid behind Kaien. "Kaien-dono, he's scaring me."

"Don't worry, I'll kick his ass for scaring you." said Kaien stroking Rukia's hair.

Ichigo's face was filled with disgust, anger and jealousy as Rukia put on a big grin. Sweat continued to run down his face and all the way down to his body. Kaien turned to Ichigo as he reached for his soul slayer. Kaien swung his sword just right above Ichigo's head as the short-tempered strawberry searched for Kon.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried to dodge his attack. Kaien gave him a little smile and jumped backwards as he avoided Ichigo's attempted punch.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent," laughed Kaien.

"Dammit," Ichigo whispered to himself.

"Knyaa!" exclaimed Rukia as she jumped in the air. "Kaien-dono you are so cool!"

"Yeah I know," said Kaien looking at Rukia.

The strawberry found an opportunity to launch an attack. Fist flailing, he only managed to touch the edge of his clothing with his knuckles.

"Tsk, tsk," said Kaien shaking his head as he looked straight at Ichigo's eyes. "I gave you an opportunity to find a weapon yet you wasted it by attacking me with your mere fist? You think you can crush my soul slayer with your bare hands?"

"Shutup stupid!"

"You're stupid!" shouted Kaien with a serious look. "You think you're that strong? You think you can flick anyone with your fingers? Think again orange top. I think it's time that you practise thinking quick – and smart."

"Shutup you bastard," shouted Ichigo. "What's there to grab? A stick? I have nothing else but my fist."

"Look around strawberry."

The colourful flowers began to alter into gikongan pills. Ichigo looked at Kaien who had a little smile on his face. He then rushed and took a gikongan pill and swallowed it. It wasn't long until Ichigo's soul emerged from his living body in shinigami clothes. His earthly body flopped like a fish and landed on the ground whilst Ichigo's soul flew up in the air to launch an attack.

Kaien-dono stood calmly looking at the sky as Ichigo held his sword up in the air. Within less than a second, Kaien disappeared leaving Ichigo in the mid-air with his wide shocked eyes. Ichigo quickly turned around and saw his black haired twin running towards his unconscious body. Ichigo landed on the ground and ran like a bullet and grabbed his living body that had gained an imbecile soul, before Kaien could dig his sword into his flesh.

Kaien guffawed as he broke onto his knees. "Super quick orangey."

"Dammit," whispered Ichigo to himself.

"Hehe," laughed Rukia as she joined Kaien.

"But you're seriously stupid," said Kaien who finally stopped laughing.

"Baka!" Repeated Rukia in her cute high school girl voice.

"Look around again, orange strawberry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, searching the surroundings. His eyes landed on tree that mysteriously appeared without him noticing. On the tree was an orange figure, strapped around the trunk. Ichigo squinted his eyes as he recognised the little creature. He ran up to the tree and untied the orange stuffed toy.

"Ichigo, you baka!" breathed Kon. "I appeared before all these gikongan pills."

The gikongan pill that Ichigo swallow came out of his mouth as he quickly went back to his earthly body.

"Ichigo you careless fu–"

"Shutup," said Ichigo cutting off Kon as he pushed his hand down his throat, searching for the gikongan pill that allows the stuffed toy to move and speak. Ichigo took his hand out of Kon's mouth and swallowed the gikongan pill. Once again his soul emerged out of his living body; however, he didn't attack this time. Kon stood up with Ichigo's body as he looked around.

"Oh, nee-san!" waved Kon.

"Oh, konicheewa!" replied Rukia.

"What the,' said Ichigo, "she hated me a minute ago, now she likes me."

Ichigo reached for his zanpakutou and ran towards Kaien. He swung his sword; however, Kaien's thin soul slayer stopped it.

"Ichigo," called Kon, "You can defeat him by–"

"Shutup," he replied, "I can kill him easy."

"So you're relieved now?" Kaien's faced was half turned to the side. He then slowly moved his head facing Ichigo and looked him straight in the eye.

Ichigo's eyes widened once again as Kaien's body began to alter into a hollow like. His human body was kept in shape; however, Kaien arm kept changing. The hot sun hid behind the clouds as it allowed the heavy rain to take over. Kaien pushed Ichigo with his thin soul slayer and ran after him. Their sword once again collided as soon as Ichigo was able to land his feet on the ground.

"Now let us fight," breathed Kaien as his tongue stretched, licking Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo pushed Kaien back with Tensa Zangetsu; however, Kaien's tongue continued to stretch as it tried wrap itself around Ichigo's neck. The disgusted strawberry then, cut his tongue in half with his sword and jumped backwards. Kaien's tongue hung like a rope until it healed itself and went back to normal. Ichigo breathed heavily as the slime dripped down from his neck. He then felt a burning sensation as he realised that the slime was slowly burning his skin like a corrosive acid.

The sweaty orange-haired boy panicked as he tried to wipe the slime off. Kaien laughed for a brief moment and launched another attack. However, this time Kaien stood still as his arm altered into an octopus-like leg and stretched, piercing through Ichigo's stomach. Blood spilled out of Ichigo's mouth as Kaien pushed his arm further in his gut. The slime produced by Kaien's arm was slowly burning Ichigo's flesh, making him weaker. Ichigo dropped Tensa Zangetsu as his arms were slowly paralysed by the poisonous slime. Kaien lifted his arm along with the pierced orange strawberry.

"Tell me kid," began Kaien, "Why do you fight?"

Kaien pushed further into his stomach making Ichigo vomit more blood. "I–" coughed Ichigo. "I–"

Suddenly, the scene began to change. The ground disappeared, turning into a single colour – black. Ichigo's faced was filled with pain. Rukia sat on the black ground with Kon watching the paralysed stubborn Ichigo being lifted up in the air by his hollow twin.

"You like saving souls? Does it make you feel big? Does it make everyone look up to you?"

"N-no," whispered Ichigo to himself.

"Or is it the killing that you love?"

"N-no," whispered Ichigo to himself again.

"Huhh? Which is it lover boy?"

"I–" His voice grew quieter than his whispers.

"Is it _her_?"

"Y-ye," Ichigo closed his eyes as he pictured Rukia in a field full of flowers. Her back was turned showing only her silky black hair. She wore her shinigami clothes. She looked at Ichigo over her shoulders with a faint innocent smile on her face. Ichigo held his hand out trying to reach for Rukia's shoulder whilst calling out her name. His feet began to move towards her; however she moved further away. He then began running trying to catch up, calling her name even louder. Ichigo managed to tap her shoulder; however Rukia began to disappear, making Ichigo's hand slide through her translucent body until it had fully vanished into thin air. Kaien then appeared in front of him and turned into a hollow. He pierced through his stomach, lifting him up in the mid-air. Ichigo grunted as Kaien smiled and said: _This is your dream orange top. Do whatever you like._

The scene once again returned to normal – heavy rain poured down on Ichigo's orange hair.

"I–" said Ichigo slowly opening his eyes. His head stayed down whilst he placed his right hand on Kaien's octopus-like arm, followed by his left hand. "I–"

Kaien stood still looking at Ichigo who had his head down with his two hands holding his arm.

"I–" breathed Ichigo, "I'm gonna kill you bastard!"

All of the sudden, Ichigo's spirit forced increased, giving everyone an uneasy feeling including Kaien. Ichigo's finger tips dug into Kaien's arm as he pulled it out of his stomach. He then landed on his feet as his spirit force continued to give off an uncomfortable sensation.

The full force orange-haired boy stood up and raised his head as he breathed four words, "I – will – save – her!"

"Eyy?" said Kaien in a sarcastic tone.

"That," said Ichigo raising Tensa Zangetsu "is my resolve!"

Ichigo abruptly disappeared in split seconds and appeared in front of Kaien, slicing his left arm without any warning. He disappeared again and reappeared behind him. Ichigo pierced through Kaien's back and whispered, "I may not be the strongest, but I will continue to train and protect her, dammit!"

Ichigo pulled his sword out and slid backwards in a squatting position. Kaien slowly turned around and looked at Ichigo straight in the eye. His sarcastic smile turned into a smile of respect.

"I thought," he said, "you won't understand. Took you time to realise that you could have killed me without moving a muscle. I never knew you were that stupid."

"Shutup you bastard," said Ichigo.

"Take care of her, or I'll haunt you," Kaien's voice echoed as the wind suddenly blew Kaien away like dust.

Ichigo turned to Rukia as she was also slowly blown away by the wind along with Kon. She lifted her left arm and waved at Ichigo, "Jaane Ichi-chan!"

"Ah, chotto–" shouted Ichigo but it was too late. The atmosphere and the ground turned black again, only this time the floor began to sink into darkness. Ichigo started swinging his arms to keep him from falling, anxiously trying to grab something to hold on to – only there was nothing grab.

Then an unseen hand gives a single push.

And he fell.

Ichigo woke up feeling like he experienced a fall. He quickly sat up looked around. Ichigo found himself on the same spot where he laid next to Rukia before he drifted off to a deep sleep. The sun was no longer up in the sky cooking the Earth grounds. It was almost sun set. He looked at Rukia who had also fallen asleep beside him. Her face showed innconce.

Suddenly, a tear rolled down from her left eye. Ichigo wiped her tear and whispered as he stroked her black silky hair. "I promise to protect you no matter what."

Rukia slowly opened her eyes which made Ichigo panick. "Ahh – I didn't mean to wake you up – I–"

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia said rubbing her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he sat still staring into Rukia's sleepy face.

"Oh it's you," said Rukia yawning.

"Sorry," said Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it," she replied sitting up. "Thanks for waking me up. If you hadn't I'd probably still be sleeping here until morning."

"I didn't intend to leave you," said Ichigo looking away.

"Oh I didn't mean that," Rukia stretched her arms and looked at the sun setting. "I'm pretty sure you'd sleep here until morning too."

"What the–"

"Oh the sun is setting," said Rukia cutting Ichigo off.

"Yeah…" he replied still looking at the sun. "Um, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying? And who's Kaien?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and this time Ichigo's eyes looked straight into her shiny purple eyes.

"Come on," said Rukia getting up, "It's getting dark. Let's head home."

Ichigo pulled Rukia's arm as she turned her back to him. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Rukia turned around and looked at Ichigo's serious face.

"Someday," she replied, "I'll you everything. Right now, let's go home."

Ichigo's arms dropped to his side as Rukia gave him a faint smile. Rukia reached for his hand as they walked home holding each other's hands.

_To be continued…_

Glossary:

Shinigami = Death God.

Baka = Stupid.

Nee-san = Big sister.

Konicheewa = Hello/Good Afternoon.

Zanpakutou = Soul slayer.

Hakama = Shinagami top.

Jaane = See ya.

Chotto = Wait.


End file.
